


Sibling Rivalry

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Flirting, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: 2 is better than one - by emmatheslayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/14209.html).

Charlie could murder Bill right now. He knew Charlie had been eyeing up that blond all night, yet as Charlie glances round while he waits at the bar, he can see Bill leaning in to him, under the pretence of being heard over the club’s throbbing music. When Charlie finally got served, he stuck an extra galleon on the bar and had a word in the barmaid’s ear.

Bill looked at him warily as he approached the pair, armed with three drinks. He immediately thrust Bill the pinkest, frilliest looking cocktail on the menu and they shared a look.

“Who’s your friend?” the blond asked, obviously eyeing Charlie up, eyes lingering on his muscled arms.

“My little brother, Charlie. This is Draco.”

Charlie nodded with a smile that probably wasn’t far off a leer as he handed Draco his drink. Draco accepted it slowly, giving Charlie a curious look which soon turned to surprise when he took a sip. He smirked, looking impressed, and took half a step toward Charlie and away from Bill.

“So, are you a curse breaker too?” Charlie shook his head. “Pity…”

“I’m a dragonologist.”

Draco’s eyebrows raised with interest. Bill stepped in.

“You like tattoos?” Bill asked, catching Draco spotting the one partly visible at the bottom of Charlie’s neck. He started to roll up his sleeve.

“You like scars?” Charlie diverted, hitching up his top mostly to show off his toned stomach.

“Or piercings?”

“Pft, as if you have the right to brag about piercings. You haven’t got your cock done.” Charlie smirked in satisfaction as his brother blushed.

Draco laughed. “Look, if you both want to fuck me, there’s only one question that matters.”

They glanced at each other before looking expectantly back at Draco.

“Did Mummy teach you to share?”

Abandoning their drinks on the side, they took an arm each and led Draco from the club.

“Yep, she most certainly did.”

_Fin_


End file.
